Inflatable life rafts are usually present on board an aircraft for the eventuality of an emergency ditching. These life rafts are stored in the folded condition in a manner similar to life jackets, and are usually stowed in an overhead baggage compartment in the passenger cabin of the aircraft. Accommodating a life raft in an overhead baggage compartment, like the removal of said raft from the latter, is very laborious. In addition, an overhead baggage compartment which is used for accommodating a life raft is no longer available for receiving items of hand baggage belonging to the aircraft passengers.